peelfandomcom-20200213-history
27 January 2004
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2004-01-27 ;Comments *The programme's live selections from the recent trip to Groningen focus on music from a Greater Europe in the form of Baby Woodrose (Denmark), Hell on Wheels (Sweden), Myslovitz (Poland), Minus (Iceland) and Modena City Ramblers (Italy). Peel confesses to having been disappointed with the overall style of music played by the bands he saw at the festival this year. *The show begins a couple of minutes later - JP: "Well, just when you were beginning to think that I hadn't turned up..." *Elmore James would have been 86 years old had he still been alive on this day, hence the three tracks in the programme to mark the occasion. *There is a competition in the show to win tickets for Radio 1Xtra sponsored club nights in London and Cambridge respectively. *Over the weekend Peel had watched Ipswich lose to Sunderland at Portman Road in the FA Cup http://www.11v11.com/matches/ipswich-town-v-sunderland-24-january-2004-18522 ("profoundly disheartening" he says). *He plays a demo from the group Unless, who are from Grimsby. This results in a flood of appreciative messages (JP: "it would be churlish of me to suggest that they all came from the band's mates, but there is a suspiciously large number of them.") He then repeats an anecdote about visiting a pub in the town. *Peel plays Jawbone for the first time, having found the time over the weekend to listen to the LP in full. Peel thinks it is wonderful: "When I'd played it at home, Sheila said, 'well it's a bit like the White Stripes meet Medicine Head'. That is a recommendation to me." *A listener requests 'Central Industrial: The Lockdown'. After being supplied with the name of the artist (Sonic Subjunkies), the track gets played the following week, on 03 February 2004. *John asks the listeners for help identifying the artist who released a song with Roy Orbison and a motel in the lyrics, as he'd like to play it again but can't locate it in his collection without the artist name. Tarnation turns out to be the performer of 'The Big O Motel', released in 1994. (Peel plays the track on 18 March 2004, but only after being prompted by a listener). *The UFO 12" belongs to Hermeet and was purchased in Groningen. JP: "I'm rather cross that I don't have a copy of this record myself." *Peel plays the old 1990 Breeders track because the following night's session by the Thermals includes a cover of it. Sessions *None: Baby Woodrose / Hell on Wheels / Myslovitz / Minus / Modena City Ramblers live in Groningen. Tracklisting :JP: "I was reading in the paper this morning in the Guardian about Mayan rebirthing mud rituals. This is all I need to be reborn:" *Elmore James: Stranger Blues (Boxed Set - 'King of Slide Guitar') Charley :JP: "Not only is the programme slightly late starting, but also somebody's stolen our headphones. Again. I wish they wouldn't do that because I was in a really good mood and looking forward to the programme and I'm now pissed off, cos I don't steal their stuff. Although I may start doing so." *Kempes: Hightime Perfection Dude (10" EP God's Clay +4) Hellworm *Tom Hades: Avant Garde (LP - Special Edition 10) Pornographic :JP: "I should warn you that you may hear bad language in the course of this programme, some of it possibly eminating from me. If you think you're likely to be offended, well, go out and sit in the snow." *Baby Woodrose: Pouring Water (live in Groningen) *Baby Woodrose: Hippie Chick (live in Groningen) *Baby Woodrose: I Don't Ever Want To Come Down (live in Groningen) *Repeater: Poor Health, Bad Constitution (12") Peace Off/Damage *Unless: Alternative (EP - Fake Laughter) CDR Demo *Jawbone: Hi-de-Hi (LP - Dang Blues) CDR Demo :JP: "Well I love this, I must admit and I shall go on playing it to you until you love it too." *Hell on Wheels: The Soda (live in Groningen) *Sare Muratore: Mondo (EP - Mondo) Floormusic *Vaults: No Sleep No Need (CDR Demo) White Label *Sly and The Revolutionaries: Comprehensive Dub (LP - Trench Town Dub) Original Music *Myslovitz: Behind Closed Eyes (live in Groningen) *Empress: Snowshoes (LP - The Sounds They Made) Pehr *Tennessee Music And Printing Company Quartet: Joy Bells (Boxed Set - Goodbye Babylon) Dust-To-Digital *Minus: Romantic Exorcism (live in Groningen) *Minus: Boys Of Winter (live in Groningen) *Minus: The Long Face (live in Groningen) *UFO: Breaka (12") Baby *Elmore James: Make A Little Love With Me (78) Trumpet (Pig's Big 78) :The news jingle is accidentally aired in place of a planned trailer for Radio One's unsigned music promotion. Peel blames Chris Moyles for presumably tampering with the setup. (Wrong Track Moment) *Camera Obscura: Tam O' Shanter (CDR Demo) White Label :JP: "Of all of the bands that we saw and heard in Groningen, this is the one that we enjoyed the most." *Modena City Ramblers: unknown (live in Groningen) *Modena City Ramblers: unknown (live in Groningen) *Modena City Ramblers: unknown (live in Groningen) :JP: "We've tried to be in touch with them since and they've ignored our blandishments entirely. Absolutely typical." *Breeders: Doe (LP - Pod) 4AD *Elektroware: Jungle (12") Quetempo *Elmore James: The Sun is Shining (Boxed Set 'King of Slide Guitar') Charley File ;Name *John_Peel_20040127.mp3 ;Length *02:00:47 ;Other *Many thanks to B ;Available *2004-01 *mooo Category:2004 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Unknown Category:Competitions Category:Wrong Track Moment